La Hija de la Luna
by Lis-chan
Summary: Basado en una Leyenda Japonesa, CHAPI 3 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Hija de la Luna

**Prólogo**

El sol ardía sobre el pequeño pueblo rodeado de montañas, haciendo de ese uno de los días mas insoportables en la historia de la pequeña aldea; que muy pocas veces recibía el grado calor del astro. 

La ubicación de este pueblo dejaba mucho que desear, las sierras hacían casi imposible el transito a muchos de sus habitantes, y, sumado a la distancia entre la capital mas cercana, dificultaba el crecimiento de la población; de más está decir que esta se mantenía por el constante instinto humano de la reproducción.

Sin embargo esa villa perdida en los mapas tenía su interesante historia.

Cada noche, alguno de los ancianos del pueblo, relata a sus hijos y nietos la triste historia de la hija de la luna; la cual, hacía mil años atrás había sido encontrada por una pareja entre las cañas de bambú, y llevada con ellos.

_Esta creció, y se hizo la mas hermosa de las mujeres, y cada hombre que la veía quedaba prendado a sus ojos, a sus largos y rubios cabellos; a su fino rostro, dotado de rosadas mejillas; o a sus suaves y pálidos labios._

_Más aun rodeada de pretendientes, la mujer no lograba encontrar a alguien que se sellara en su corazón y eso amargaba mucho a su padre, por lo cual, le presentó a los mas finos hombres de la población. _

_La joven dama, quien no queria casarse, les puso a prueba, pidiéndoles cosas imposibles de conseguir, por lo cual, todos se marchaban desilusionados a sus hogares._

_También hubo un emperador, que habiendo escuchado sobre la hermosura de la muchacha se encaminó a la humilde morada de su familia; tan solo al verla se enamoró; millones de cosas le ofreció y regaló para que se quedara con él. La muchacha, halagada, no pudo resistirse al hombre, pero rehusó acompañarlo a su vivienda por no querer dejar solos a aquellos que la habían criado._

_Y así el hombre se marchó, y a medida que pasaban los días la mujer estaba mas deprimida, sus padres, al verla en aquel estado le preguntaban que impedía su felicidad, y ante su insistencia ella les relató:_

_"Yo soy una de las hijas de la Luna, y he sido enviada para darles felicidad; pero el día de mi partida está por llegar y por más que los aprecie, y quiera quedarme, es mi deber volver."_

_Aquella pareja de ancianos lloraron, y a los pocos días hablaron con el emperador. Este envió su ejercito para que cuando el día llegara, nadie se llevara a la esplendorosa mujer._

_Finalmente, una noche en la que la luna llena brillaba, bellas figuras bajaron de la luna; todos los soldados, quedaron absortos, y no pudieron reaccionar, y luego de haberse despedido de sus padres y el emperador fue sujetada por los brazos y elevada hasta aquel astro..._

_Sus últimas palabras fueron: " Los amé a todos, gracias por hacerme feliz, Adiós"_

*****

Ya sé que piensan, "esa es Filia", pero ya tendrán su sorpresa ,,n_n,, 

La leyenda la saqué de una página que tenía mucha información sobre la cultura japonesa y demás, aunque claro, la adapté a mi conveniencia, espero que les guste, y les prometo que pronto podrán encontrar un nuevo capítulo

Gracias a los que siempre me apoyan, aunque tengo un triste comunicado, no sé si a muchos les gusta el fic _"Soledad"_,pero no lo puedo continuar por motivos personales; paso a explicar.

Ese fic esta horripilantemente basado en mi vida, no completamente pero bastante apegado, y para los que saben, mi pagina abierta hace un tiempo lo contiene; si han leído el fic podrán ver que al padre de Filia no se lo trata muy bien.

Pos al cometer el error de mostrarle mi página a mi papá lo ha visto, y me parece muy obvio que se dió cuenta. En mi página el link ya no funciona, aunque si quieren verlo solo le agregan la "l" a htm y listo....Perdónenme, no era mi intención que esto pasara, al fin y al cabo me gustaba como iba quedando...

Aún así, pongo este fic como reemplazo ¿si?

Lis-chan

¿Me dejan un Review? 


	2. Chapter 1

La Hija de la Luna

Capítulo 1

¿les va gustando?, bien, voy a explicarles donde se desarrolla este fic.

Lo voy a ubicar en la Etapa de Slayers,

Obviamente es un AU, y también va a haber algunos flashbacks..

Disclaimer Olvidado: * Lis-chan aparece rezando* -Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, has que a los creadores de Slayers me cedan los derechos, no los dejes caer en malas manos, Amén *snif*

********

Toda la oscuridad estaba absorbiéndola, necesitaba abrir los ojos, pero parecían sellados; y cuando al fin lo logró observó que ya no se encontraba allí donde había sido creada. Y entonces sintió miedo, tenía que correr de ese lugar, escapar; pero el pánico y el espacio en el que estaba le impidió moverse.

Intentó hablar, pero solo salieron jadeos y susurros. Sin embargo no dejó que la desesperación se apoderase de ella. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en hueco no muy profundo y con poca luz; se arrodilló y gateó hasta una abertura a su derecha

********

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro para el muchacho de 19 años Xellos Metalium, que luego de haber ayudado a su madre con "su pequeña empresa", requería su merecido descanso.

Se dirigió hacia las colinas, a un pequeño bosque cercano totalmente impenetrable para otras personas; se suponía que estaba embrujado, pero Xellos nunca le daba vueltas al asunto; aquel era uno de los lugares más tranquilos y hermosos.

Cuando llegó trepó a un árbol, cerró los ojos y entonó un tarareo casi inaudible...

Pero algo lo interrumpió...

Escuchando atentamente, percibió una respiración, y al localizar su vista en el generador de aquel apacible ruido el aire de los pulmones "desapareció"; la mas hermosa de las doncellas ante sus ojos, de frágil figura, y con escasa ropa encima. Poseedora de hermosos ojos de mar, inigualable belleza, y un cabello tan largo que casi llegaba al piso.

Cuando recordó como se respiraba, bajó despacio para no asustarla, la joven estaba ataviada con dos pedazos de tela blancos; uno enroscado sobre su pecho, el cual apenas alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario y el otro haciendo una pollera, muy corta, que dejaba ver unos finos muslos.

Xellos se adelantó hacía donde ella se encontraba para admirarla mejor, e intentar hablarle; pero en cuanto se acercó unos pasos la muchacha se volteó y clavo sus ojos en él, haciendo que por su espalda corriera una descarga de escalofríos.

"Hool..ll.la" Alcanzó a decir, mas ella no respondió "¿Quién eres?"

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, el cual aprovecho Xellos para apreciar su cara, pudo ver rastros de lágrimas y su cara muy empolvada. Él se acerco un poco más, y, ella retrocedió a su vez.

"¿Estas perdida?" Dijo intentando darle mas confianza.

Ella mantuvo el contacto visual, y sorpresivamente corrió hacía él y se aferró a su cuello, temblando, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Así pudo sentir el aroma de su cabellera y el agitado respirar de ella sobre su cuello, que lo embriagó y sedó como si de droga se tratase. Intentado calmarla la rodeo con sus brazos, y la débil figura se tensó al momento.

Pasó un rato así, finalmente y después de dejar el gimoteo, se separó de el cuerpo de Xellos.

"Que bueno que te hallas calmado, ¿quieres acompañarme al pueblo? Allí buscaremos a alguien que te conozca" 

Sin embargo ella no pareció entender lo que él decía, aunque Xellos lo tomó como una afirmación y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa con una sonrisa amplia y una muchacha detrás caminando lentamente.

"...¿Y cómo te llamas?"

"..."

"¿De donde vienes?"

"..."

"¿Te han comido la lengua las ratas?" preguntó irónicamente dándose vuelta para mirarla a la cara, más, cuando recorrió la vista trecientos ochenta grados no la divisó.

"Oye, como quiera que te llames, ¿dónde estas?"

"Jiji..."

" ¡Vamos, no juegues conmigo que sino te arrepentirás!" aclaró Xellos tratando de parecer amenazador...pero...

"WIIIIIIIIIIIII" Un golpe, algo desmayado y....un enorme chichón.

******

Cuando Xellos abrió los ojos ya había oscurecido, estaba tirado en el suelo sobre un colchón de hojas...y recordaba...a la chica rubia sobre él riéndose.

"maldita broma..." murmuro, mientras intentaba incorporarse, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayado? ¿acaso la niña había huido? ¿y porque diantres no podía levantarse?. Y; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en su pecho sentía un calor humano, MUY HUMANO. La rubia lo estaba usando de almohada y parecía demasiado cómoda...

"rayos...Y estrellas...es...hermosa" Volvió a murmurar entre dientes, tratando de controlar su respiración para no despertarla, lo único que podía preguntarse ahora es de donde había salido criatura tan inhumanamente bella, poseedora de los mas puros cristales en forma de ojos..."tengo que levantarme, sino no llegare a la casa..."

Sin ser demasiado brusco colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y la sacudió suavemente para que no se asustase. 

"Vamos, es hora de que regresemos niña" Ella murmuro algo, y se aferró a su cuerpo...aun dormida..."Señora de la pesadilla eterna...ayúdeme para no quedarme hipnotizado..." 

Volvió a moverla, esta vez con palmaditas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocar nada indebido, aunque la posición en la que se encontraba no lo favorecía mucho tampoco: casi todo el tronco de ella estaba sobre él, con las piernas a un costado...

Decidió rápidamente y ante el cansancio de ella que la cargaría en sus brazos, tal vez hacía tiempo que estaba perdida por los alrededores y por lo tanto seguramente estaba exhausta

Y así, luego se pararse con la joven acurrucada en sus brazos, partió caminando mientras tarareaba una canción, esta vez sin interrupciones, a su hogar...

*******

Notas de Lis-chan: Muejejejeje, ese no parece Xellos, pero ya verán, que pronto todo cambiara.

En fin, a responder reviews eh?

Primerísimo a mi amiga Suisei Lady Dragon, que fue la primera en dejarme un review n.n la verdad espero que te guste este fic tanto como a mi me gustan los tuyos (aunque no hay comparación entre alguien que escribe perfecto como tu, y yo...que soy una sin comentarios), Para my friend Xellos ;) aqui apareció cierto demonio...solo que no es un demonio...;) ojo que nadie se imagina lo que viene... y por último a ZlaS MTALIUm: Te has acercado mucho ^-^, y aprovecho para decirte que tu fic me gustó mucho y que pronto empieces una nueva historia!!!

En fin, hay tres, solo tres pero de buenos amigos y amigas, y la verdad los aprecio mucho y son suficientes para mi. Quería que me dieran su opinión ahora sobre lo que pasó con "Soledad"...les tenía que contar que mi papá si se dio cuenta y que me refregó por la cara muuuuchas cosas, no muy lindas....lo peor de todo es que al final, todo se iba a solucionar con Gaarv en el fic...pero en fin. Ahora se jode él. 

¿Y ahora, quién me dejara un reviewsito?


	3. Chapter 2

La Hija de la Luna

Capítulo 2

Notas previas: Holas! ¿cómo tan? Lis-chan reportándose y viendo que tiene dos reviews nuevos T.T - se para - ¿¡Alguien ha notado que hay un chapi nuevo?! ¿o es que acaso ya nadie me lee?...pos, ni modo ;) mientras alguien, aunque sea uno le guste... suficiente ^-^ ( este es mi record de menos reviews por chapi)

Seguimos con la historia entonces...

*******

Cuando el joven de graciosos ojos violetas llegó a su hogar, sobre el cual se alzaba un gran cartel en donde se leía "Armas", ya había oscurecido. Aún cargaba a la chica rubia en sus brazos, solo que ahora estaba envuelta en la capa que anteriormente se posaba en sus hombros y ella no se mostraba nada disgustada por el hecho, más bien parecía aprovechar el calor del torso de Xellos acurrucándose en él.

Xellos abrió la puerta y vio a su madre impacientemente sentada en la mesa con la comida servida. Al escuchar la puerta chirriar levantó la vista y se la clavó a su hijo, quien, con su acostumbrada cara sonriente la saludaba, pero...había algo más. ¿Qué era ese extraño bulto?. 

"Xellos, ¿por que te has tardado tanto?, la comida ya se ha enfriado y me estaba preocupando...." la capa cayó a un lado y los ojos de su madre se encendieron al observar al "extraño bulto" "Xellos ¡¿cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando como una idiota cuando tú te vas a hacer fiesta con una cría!?.

"no...mamá no es eso...yooooo" Una gran gota enorme y fría corrió desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta su cuello "no es lo que piensas..." 

"¿Pues entonces que es? Exijo que te expliques much....."

Fue interrumpida por un leve bostezo, la doncella abrió sus ojos, intentando reconocer algo. Miró hacía arriba y vio al joven de cabellos violáceos con una sonrisa... miró adelante y allí se encontraba una pequeña anciana, con el pelo ya gris por el tiempo y el seño fruncido mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color aguamarina .

Escalofríos.... 

Con el expreso temor en el rostro, se soltó de Xellos y se ocultó tras de él. Xellos comenzó a sentir que su garganta le picaba, y al momento soltó una carcajada.

"Mamá, ya vez que la has asustado. La encontré en el bosque, creo que está perdida."

Su madre se ablandó, camino hacia la chica y le sonrió, tomó un plato de la mesa y se lo acercó suavemente. Al sentir aquel olor a comida la muchacha salió de aquel cálido escondite y con cautela tomó el plato hondo lleno de sopa.

"¿Y cómo se llama Xellos-kun?"

"No lo sé, le he preguntado eso y varias cosas pero no me ha contestado a nada" mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con la rubia siguió conversando con su madre y comiendo a la vez "Debe ser muda..."

********

La sopa estaba deliciosa, mientras comía intentaba entender que decían aquellas personas pero le resultaba imposible. No comprendía porque se había ido con aquel hombre, pero tenía miedo y él le dio una sensación de protección.

Aquel no era su hogar, aunque vagamente recordaba cual lo era...lo único que su mente mantenía con vida eran cortas imágenes, con castillos y bellas damas... pero nada más... de repente estaba en un hoyo en el medio de cualquier parte y... sentía que estaba lejos de su casa.

Cuando hubo terminado se fijó en Xellos, aquel no era como los otros... parecía tener el corazón puro.

Xellos la miró, le dio una tonta sonrisa y apunto su dedo hacia si mismo

"Xellos" dijo él

"Xellos" dijo ella, corto y simple, soltando una pequeña risita...

"no, no es muda... talvez no es de los alrededores y no conoce el idioma"

Algo llamó su atención... Ella tomó su hombro para que la viera, apunto como antes había hecho él hacía su propio cuerpo y pronuncio una palabra...

"Filia"

******

... un gran sol palpitaba en el horizonte de un raro lugar, lleno de pequeñas plantas... a lo lejos se alzaba un gran castillo, de color gris oscuro; paseaba por allí y de pronto sintió un ruido ensordecedor, se dio vuelta a la derecha y se horrorizó... Un campo de batalla donde la gente caía rendida luego de haber peleado duramente, nadie sobrevivía y solo la muerte se cernía sobre aquellos guerrilleros dotados de escudos y espadas...

...¿acaso nadie la veía? Sentía pasar horas ante ese espeluznante paisaje lleno de sangre y dolor... quería hacer algo pero no podía dar mas de dos míseros pasos. Las lagrimas ya cubrían su rostro y para no observar mas aquello se agachó y abrazó sus rodillas mientras el ocaso daba paso a la oscura noche... y entonces... todo grito desapareció... todo se oscureció... ahora la bulla daba paso al canto de solitarios grillos.

******

Filia daba vueltas en la cama, el sudor corría por su cuerpo y tenía fiebre. 

La madre de Xellos despertó por los grititos ahogados de ella, se destapó y caminó hasta la cama de Filia; colocó la mano en su frente y le sacó la frazada, corrió hacia otra habitación donde Xellos dormitaba en una cama improvisada y lo sacudió.

"Despierta muchacho, la chica que trajiste hoy tiene fiebre, por favor, ve a la cocina, trae un tarro con agua y un paño, ¡Apúrate!"

Así lo hizo Xellos. Su madre le puso los trapos en la frente y él se dedicó a observar atentamente la esbelta anatomía de la invitada. El camisón que llevaba puesto era de cuando sus hermanas postizas vivían allí, se ajustaba perfectamente a su dotado cuerpo por las transpiración, y dejaba ver mas de lo que ella hubiera querido, eso sumado a sus cabellos desparramados por toda la cama y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre hacían de ese uno de los espectáculos mas bellos que él hubiera visto jamás.

"Oye tú, sal de la habitación o la devoraras en cualquier momento, yo la atenderé, vuelve a la cama hijo"

Xellos se fue a dormir, y su madre continuó atendiendo a Filia... mas Xellos no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, tan perfecta y hermosa...

******

Notas de la Autora: Woooo! no hemos avanzado casi nada... y tenía en escena algo pervertido pero lo dejare para unos capítulos más adelante ¿ok? Bien, como verán, Xellos cada vez es menos Xellos u_u no he podido hacer que cambie el carácter, leyeron donde dice de "corazón puro"... seguro comenzaron a reírse... . ni modo, no le pude hacer nada para cambiar eso... necesitaba un argumento además de que él era guapo...

Agradesco a Zelas Metallium (ya averiguaras quien es la rubia de la leyenda... y sigo diciendo que no es Filia ,,n_n,, no te impacientes, ya tengo todo planeado, y debe ser el primer fic que hago con un principio y un final....) a Mazoku Xellos Metalium (^-^ ya te vas a acordar de la página... con el tiempo... ni que juera tan difícil, Ah! Suerte el el FC!!!) y a Suisei, que aunque no me dejó review, se que está muy ocupada y no tiene mucho tiempo de leer. Léelo cuando puedas! ;)

Eso es todo... y aquí viene mi pobre suplica de bebe....¿un reviewsito? o...un mail a Sakulau@hotmail.com ok??? acepto todas sus criticas ,,n_n,, 


	4. Chapter 3

La Hija de la Luna

**Capítulo 3**

*******

Los siguientes días fueron exhaustivos para Xellos y su madre. Todas las noches la fiebre de Filia aumentaba, la madre de Xellos la bañaba en agua fría, casi helada, la despertaba debes en cuando para que se alejara de los oscuros sueños y no descansaba en ningún momento. Al amanecer su fiebre siempre bajaba y ella despertaba llorando y gimiendo de terror. Después Xellos preparaba el desayuno y se lo llevaba a su madre la cual ahora dormía en la mañana. Más tarde abría la tienda de armas y finalmente, en la noche, ya muy cansado hacía la cena para las mujeres y le enseñaba a Filia a hablar.

Esta había hecho un gran avance en el idioma, pero aun no podía escribir ni leer. Xellos insistía mostrándole diferentes textos pero ella solo hacía extraños garabatos en los papeles.

Aquella noche alguien tocó a la puerta, él fue a atender y se encontró con el cartero quien le extendió un sobre y siguió su camino.

"Mamá, es una carta para ti"

Se la entregó y esta la leyó rápidamente. Su rostro se volvió a uno bastante preocupado y finalmente suspiró.

"Xellos, tengo que partir a Sayloon, por favor, cuida que la muchacha no sufra demasiado en las noches, intenta mantenerla a baja temperatura y de cuanto en cuanto ve al hechicero que está a unos metros a pedirle una medicina. Si no tienes tiempo no abras la tienda, me temo que los Mazoku están atacando distintas ciudades y voy a tener que sacar algunos explosivos."

"Pero... ¿Quién te va a acompañar?"

"Unos escoltas vendrán en la mañana, ahora iré a juntar lo que necesito, hay comida suficiente para una semana y un poco de dinero en la alacena para los medicamentos de la señorita."

"Está bien."

La anciana saludó a Filia, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta su habitación a preparar sus cosas.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto lentamente la rubia con su poco vocabulario.

"Se va a otra ciudad."

"¿Qué es una ciudad?"

"Un lugar donde hay mucha gente"

Y así siguió explicándole algunos significados, hasta que los ojos de Filia se mostraron cansados y él decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Sabiendo que en algunas horas tendría que levantarse nuevamente.

*******

Unas tres horas después Xellos finalmente escuchó los llantos de Filia, le había resultado fácil porque estaban en la misma habitación. Su madre lo había obligado a dormir allí.

No sabían la razón de la fiebre, un doctor y un hechicero la habían examinado, pero no encontraban su causa. A Xellos le dolía ver que de ninguna manera podían solucionar aquellos ataques de temperatura; no podía borrar la imagen de Filia sufriendo, cayendo en sueños perturbadores de los cuales no sabía nada; su cuerpo solo emanaba sudor y las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas tanto estando dormida como despierta.

Las primeras noches allí había despertado tan pronto la fiebre bajaba, y no paraba de llorar en toda la mañana... se aferraba a su cuerpo como en el bosque; y aunque cansado por el peso de la mujer Xellos no podía dejar de disfrutar el cálido tacto de ella sobre su ropa y el fresco aroma de su claro cabello...por alguna razón le recordaba a los helados.

¿Por qué? Creía que era porque la mayoría de las veces ella estaba totalmente húmeda y fría por los baños congelantes de su madre. Pero, cuando estaba tan pegada a él tenía que superarse a si mismo para no probarla, para no acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo descaradamente; talvez... solo talvez, ella también era tan dulce como los helados.

Tan embobado quedaba, que su madre se había burlado de él, echándole vasos de agua fría o pellizcándole para que dejara de soñar.

Finalmente ya levantado y con los trapos húmedos se sentó a un costado en un banquito y posó estos en su frente...

*******

La madre de Xellos, Tamao Na Shoriu estaba recostada en una habitación contigua. La anciana había sido en su juventud una gran hechicera, y ahora el príncipe Fillionel necesitaba sus recursos. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha llegada hacía unas semanas.

No sabían ni de donde provenía, ni cual era su edad, ni que hacía en el bosque, o porque no podía recordar nada, lo único conocido por ellos era ese extraño nombre... "Filia".

Era extraña sin ninguna duda, pues varias veces mientras dormía notaba que susurraba cosas desconocidas que sonaban como frases, lo que la hacía suponer que simplemente su inconsciente no había olvidado nada. Y la segunda vez que la había bañado en sus noches de fiebre encontró en su espalda unas marcas... mas parecidas a letras.

Estaba segura de que si iba a Sayloon podría encontrar información de esas marcas, ya había empacado en sus bolsos las copias de ellas para ver si los tan experimentados hechiceros de la ciudad las conocían. 

*******


End file.
